Rambling Variables
by EmilyHarmony
Summary: This is a Next Gen Challenge that lives on prompts. Please read and leave prompts. Rating and title may change depending on the prompt. More information inside.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone! This a challenge that StardustandSnitches invited me to do. So, all the credit that I'm sure you would have given me really should go to them. It's my first ever challenge, so go easy on me!(Please!)

So, I write a basic introduction and you kind people send me prompts for a oneshot at least 600 words long. The oneshot will be up in less than a week upon receiving it. Read on and send me prompts! Enjoy.

Here are some OCs I'm throwing in because it just ain't interesting without them.

1\. Reagan Weasley, Charlie's adopted daughter. (With blonde hair! Not red! *Gasp*)

2\. Marian Filch, Filch's great-niece. (Not a squib!)

3\. Roman Smith. (A certain annoying Hufflepuff's son.)

4\. Louise Farenmont. (Daughter from Zacharias's first marriage.)

5\. Krista Finnegan. (Lavender and Seamus's daughter.)

6\. Vincent Zabini. (Blaise's son. Single Dad.)

Other characters:

Teddy Lupin

Victoire Weasley

Dominique Weasley

Molly Weasley

Fred Weasley

Louis Weasley Lucy Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

James Potter

Rose Weasley

Scorpius Malfoy

Albus Potter

Lily Potter

Lorcan Scamander

Lysander Scamander

These are kinda sorted by age, (Oldest to youngest) but I know I'm wrong somewhere. All the teachers and parents can be present too, I just feel like it'd be a little long.

Houses:

Gryffindor: Teddy, Dominique, Fred, Lucy, James, Hugo, Lily, Krista.

Ravenclaw: Louis, Rose, Lorcan, Louise,

Slytherin: Albus, Scorpius, Vincent, Marian.

Hufflepuff: Reagan, Roman, Molly, Victoire.

Terribly uneven, but that's okay with me.

Please leave a prompt or compliment my brilliant mind!

Love, EmilyHarmony. (Or your favorite author!)


	2. Piano Man

_This the prompt from Heavenly Survivor:_

 _Piano Man! Restrictions._ _Potions._ _Krista and Albus._

 _Since this the first prompt I have received, it felt right to start with this one. Enjoy!_

 _Word count: 801_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Piano Man or Harry Potter._

Krista Finnegan looked at her reflection with disdain. Potions class usually ended with her potion exploding. This time, she had gotten the share of the friendly potion. Thankfully, it wasn't Acid Potion. Poor Davis Briggs hadn't look the same since. She hated Potions. She almowt wished she'd get a low grade on her O.W.L. If she keeps blowing things up, it'll be a cinch..She often wondered why she had inherited her father's wonderful skill "pyrotechnics." It was such a pain. With a sigh, she looked at her hair from the last explosions. It was still smoking. She spent quite a while casting spells on her hair. A price had to be paid for beauty, she often told herself that when she felt reluctant to pay attention to herself. The price she had payed most was time. It had gotten easier over the years, but when she looked in the mirror, she wondered what kept the boys away. With a sigh, she left the girls' lavatory and was met with dark. She cursed. She was in that bathroom longer than she intended. Her friends would be missing her know. With a huff, she flipped her now beautiful hair and she swiftly walked down the the dark dungeon as quietly as she could.

As she was rounding a corner, she stumbled and fell. She muttered Irish curses under her breath as she picked herself up off the ground, dusting the imaginary dirt off her knees. She grumpily ventured on and passed the entrance to a open area where most Slytherins hung out. Just as she passed it, she heard noise. Music. She paused to listen. A smooth, suave tenor voice seemed to roll of the dungeon walls, the lack of lighting seemed to make the masculine tone even more mysterious. Her curiosity got the best of her and she peeked in. She saw Albus Potter, his nimble fingers gracefully flowing across the keys of a piano. The skilled Transfiguration student must have Transfigured the three barrels into a piano. He was singing a very familiar song. Definitely a Muggle song. She remembered it. Her paternal grandfather sang this one all the time. What was it? Piano Man? Yes, that sounded right.

She closed her eyes. It sounded even better when she did that. She slid down against to a nearby wall, her eyes still closed. The music had bewitching effect, seeming to make the listener unable to leave, almost like a siren, alluring, sweet, and innocent, but really dark and dangerous. Albus Potter's music seems like a veela's singing to a male ear. While listening to the celestial melody, she found herself thinking about Albus more than the music. It felt rather strange to her, since they didn't even call each other by their first name. She couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. They were green, and had a strange look. Not physically, but as if he knew there was something missing from his life, or that that somethings always hurts. She wondered if anyone else noticed. She remembered something her father told her in first year. He told her never to date a Slytherin. Ever. She shifted guilty as she remembered the rules she promised to keep. The restrictions were extremely annoying. Slytherins weren't as bad as they were once. They were so misunderstood. She almost felt bad for them. Then, she sneezed. Loudly. All at once, the music stopped and all was silent. Krista stiffened as she heard Albus Potter walk over to her. He stopped in front of her, looking surprised.

"Finnegan? What are you doing here? It's after curfew," He said in a hushed tone. His eyes looked the same as usual.

"Um, I was just passing by when I sneezed," she said lamely, getting up quickly, playing with the hem of her skirt nervously. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. We stood there in awkward silence.

"Your music sounded nice," she said, looking at the ground.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"Must have been really nice for you stay for so long," he said, smirking slightly. She flushed visibly, looking up.

"I was tired."

"Like I'd believe that."

"Shut up, Potter."

He did, offering her a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you play here often?" She asked.

"Every Friday night," he responded. She turned to leave.

"See you next Friday," he called out to her retreating back.

"Don't count on it, Potter," she said, over her shoulder. With a flick of her hair, she was gone. He chuckled , knowing she'd be back. And she was. His eyes looked happy when she saw him. She never knew why until he asked her out. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

I hoped you enjoyed it! Remember to send me prompts! Love, EmilyHarmony.


	3. Fairy Flowers

This is StardustandSnitches's prompt:

Krista and James, flowers, twirls, and must include the word fairy. This one sounds cute, and I like cute. Enjoy!

Krista was practically buried under all of her homework. O.W.L.S will do that to you. She needed a distraction. After she finished her stupid Charms essay. As she finished her final paragraph, she found herself thinking about James. They had been together for almost a year. She stuffed the finished essay in her bag and then went to search for James. She spotted Rose and Lily near the entrance of the library.

"Do you know where James is?" She asked the two.

"No, but Rose could tell you exactly where Scorpius is," Lily said, smirking at her older cousin.

"Shut up, Lily. I saw James near the Hospital Wing, closer to the Clock Tower, I think." Rose looked ready to continue.

"Thanks Rose, I think I can manage," Krista said, feeling a bit tired. Lily waved cheekily at her as she left. She was just about to leave when she remembered the Herbology quiz they had tomorrow. She walked right back in for a power study session. Rose looked up.

"Remembered our Herbology quiz?" Rose asked, looking up from her book. Krista sat down with a sigh. Rose gave her a sympathetic smile before handing her a Herbology book. She took it irritably, wishing she could go find James. About an hour later, Hugo came to her.

"James wanted me to give this to you," he said, handing me a note.

"Thank you." Hugo left quickly, probably to get the money James owed him.

"What does it say?" Rose asked, peering over her left shoulder, Lily doing the same on the right. Krista opened slowly and dramatically.

"Well, hurry up!" Lily said impatiently. Krista smirked and whipped it out. She read it aloud.

"Krista, meet me at eight by the Forbidden Forest. Yours truly, James." Lily smirked. Rose burst into quiet laughter. Krista swatted her friend's arm. Lily danced out of reach when she turned to glare. Krista bid her amused friends goodbye and left to get ready for the date.

She was speed walking down the corridor at quarter till eight. Her hair wasn't cooperative, delaying her for a while. She slowed when she got outside, mesmerized by the fireflies that seemed to twinkle more than flicker. They reminded her of tiny fairies, dancing in the moonlight, their perfect wings shining brightly. She spotted James looking as handsome as ever. Not that she'd ever tell him that. She ran toward him, not caring that her hair was windswept. His face lit up when he saw her.

"You came! These are for you." He gave her yellow and purple tulips, her favorite. She gratefully accepted the flowers, burying her nose in them. She set them down in nearby vase.

"So, are you going to do something romantic?" She asked. He shrugged.

"We could dance," he suggested. She folded her arms.

"There's no music," she stated.

"That's the best part." He bowed.

"Milady," he said with an accent she couldn't remember at this moment. Old English maybe? She didn't care. They started waltzing clumsily on the uneven ground. He twirled her in the opposite direction he was supposed to, resulting to them falling down. They laughed.

"That wasn't a waltz," she said, trying to appear stern. He grinned at her.

"That was the James Potter waltz, sweetheart," he said.

"Sweetheart?"

"Sorry, book quote," he said apologetically. She shook her head and laughed and he leaned and kissed her. She deepened the kiss.

"Ahem." They looked up to see Neville standing there. They scrambled off the ground.

"Professor Longbottom! I can explain!" James said, looking mortified.

"I'm sure you can," he responded, amused. Krista sighed.

I hope you enjoyed it. Especially StardustandSnitches. Thanks for reading! Love, EmilyHarmony.


	4. Peppermint Humbugs and Ice Skating

This is Heavenly Survivor's prompt: Lucy and Vincent. Howlers, Percy Weasley, ice skating and Peppermint Humbugs.

Enjoy and leave prompts! (Please.)

Lucy was lounging on the famous couch in the Gryffindor common room. She was recovering from a particularly nasty cold. One thing Lucy hated was being sick, but not sick enough to miss classes was even worse. The only thing the she liked about being sick at this moment was the endless amount of peppermint humbugs that she got to eat. She told everyone that they cleared her sinuses, but most of the time, they failed in that department. But they never failed to satisfy her stomach. She asked Lily to go pick up her mail. The red-headed girl had refused until Lucy had forfeited four of her peppermint humbugs. Lily had gone on her way with her mouth full, much Lucy's dismay. She remembered the conversation perfectly.

"Lily, will you please go get my mail from the owlery?" Lucy asked, her eyes pleading.

"No," Lily responded immediately, immersed in a Muggle magazine, covered with very muscular men. Lucy had caught herself staring at a random guy's chest twice. She blushed and wished Lily would read something else.

"Please Lil?" Lucy did not want to beg. Lily shook her head and turned a page in her magazine.

"Where did you even get that?" Lucy asked, looking away from the dude's chest again, cheeks flushed.

"Krista's lending it to me," she said, looking at Lucy's face for the first time.

"Please get my mail. I'll give two of Peppermint Humbugs," Lucy said , defeated, looking detected at the thought of having to part with at least two of her Peppermint Humbugs. Lily looked up from her magazine.

"Make it four and it's a deal." she decided. Lucy sighed and nodded. Lily smiled and left, snatching four of Lucy's little angels. Lucy looked at the empty spaces where her comfort food had been. She smiled sadly, thinking about the poor Peppermint Humbugs' fate.

Just at the moment, Lily walked in.

"Here's your mail," she said. Lily looked at her sympathetically. Lucy didn't understand why, until she saw the red envelope. Oh, no. She didn't understand until she saw the red envelope. Lily went upstairs, her magazine tucked under her arm. A couple of students saw the red envelope and left as well. Lucy opened the Howler, preparing herself for a loud lecture. She didn't remember doing anything wrong. Maybe it was because she skipped Muggle Studies to go ice skating. That has to be it. She transfigured a nearby match into a toothpick and began to use it, leaning back into the couch as her father's angry voice rang out.

"LUCY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SKIP MUGGLE STUDIES TO GO ICE SKATING! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE, YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE VERY LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT THIS BEFORE CHRISTMAS! I HOPE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON! That was pretty much the gist of it. It was longer than an average Howler, much to the occupants chagrin.

The Howler tore itself up. Lucy hadn't been listening to a word it said. She had been busy trying to get a unknown object from between her teeth with the toothpick. A couple of students stared at her. She smiled charmingly at them before exiting the common room with ice shared slung over her shoulder. She had been told that it wasn't a good idea to go outside, but she didn't care a bit. She desperately needed some fresh air. She enjoyed the solitude of the frozen lake because nobody in their right mind would be out there since it was so cold. She slid on the ice, gliding gracefully. She was having the time of her life when she slammed into a warm object. It grunted. She irately pulled her scarf off her eyes to see who the person. Vincent Zabini lay sprawled out on the ice, dead to the world. Dead!? She killed him!

"Oh my gosh, wake up! Wake up!" Lucy shook his him, her knees becoming numb. He did not stir. She was running out of options. She remembered a Muggle fairy tale that had been discussed in Muggle Studies. If she went to class, she would have heard it, but she ended hearing a little bit from Rose. Some person kissed someone to wake them up. Was she really that desperate? Yeah, she was. She leaned down and he opened his eyes and jerked his head up, his mouth accidentally capturing here. They tried to pull away, but their tongues somehow frozen together. She wondered how this was even possible until she saw Lily's triumphant grin on her face. Vincent noticed too and they were both screaming at her. They ran rather her falling down many times since Vincent was very tall and she was not. To make a long story short, they found Scorpius and Albus, after laughing hysterically, agreed to separate their tongues. Lucy was extremely tired when all this was over. She went straight to bed with her precious peppermint humbugs.

I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that it was late. Don't forget to leave a prompt.

Heavenly Survivor and StardustandSnitches are doing this challenge too. Check them out. Love, EmilyHarmony


	5. Fire and Quidditch Are Dangerous

This is StardustandSnitches prompt: Quidditch, Rose, Fire. Sit back and enjoy!

Rose was curled up with her book on her favorite chair. It was a late Saturday night. The huge book hid the magazine that Krista had forced her to borrow. Secretly, she enjoyed reading something trashier than her usual literature. Lily had enjoyed it immensely, since it was related to something that she read normally. Rose flipped the page, officially declaring this magazine rubbish. She went back to the dorm and tucked the magazine in her trunk. She went back to the chair before someone claimed it. It was the most popular chair in the common room. Closest to the fire, best back support. Rose was quite content. She had this night planned. About a half an hour later, she heard whispering. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team were dressed in their Quidditch robes, brooms in hand. Rose stood up.

"What are you doing? There's no way any of you can slip out of the castle at this hour and get to the Quidditch Pitch without being seen. It's too dark to practice," she said, putting her hands on her hips. The Chasers, Fred, Lily, and some other dude mimicked her. The Beaters, Hugo and Krista drew themselves to their full height, as if to prove that they could do what she deemed impossible. The Keeper, Teddy scratched the back of his head, looking a bit guilty. The Seeker, James folded his arms with determination.

"Oh, come on Rose. Fred knows this great secret passage that can take-" Rose cut James off.

"If anyone catches you, Gryffindor can't play. You guys have had plenty of practice, why do you need to go out in the middle of the night?" Rose asked, confused.

"If we go out when nobody knows, they won't expect us to be better than them because they don't know that we got an extra practice in," James said, confident with his explanation.

"What makes you think that you will improve so much with one practice?" Rose said, beginning to get frustrated.

"James, we don't have time for this," Fred stage-whispered. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care? It's not like you would get punished with us if we got caught," Lily stated. She shifted her weight, glaring at Rose.

"I might as well, besides you could all get expelled. How would you like that?" Rose blocked the portrait hole.

"Come on, Rosie." Fred flashed her a charm smile as Teddy tried to reason with her.

"As my duty as a prefect, I can't allow this. Go back to bed," she ordered.

"Plan B is now in order," James declared to his teammates. Hugo stepped forward.

"Rose, if you prevent us from practicing or tell someone we practiced, I'll tell the whole school the time you went to get ice cream with Dad," Hugo stated. Rose huffed.

"That is blackmail!" She protested, stomping her foot in frustration.

"I know," Hugo said, smiling at his small victory.

"Fine, go and get expelled. Go and smash your heads together. See if I care!" Rose stomped back up to her dorm, but stomped on the steps to eavesdrop.

"Well played, mate!" James slapped Hugo on the back. The Quidditch team left. Rose waited for a bit and then stealthily followed them, which wasn't hard, due to Fred's stage-whispers and Krista's indignant squeals if someone bumped into her.

"Here it is! Just tap the noses of the little puppies in this picture and you're in!" He said a little louder than he should have been. He was immediately shushed.

"Sorry," he whispered. Once the entire team was in, Rose entered. It was a cramped, dirty tunnel. She didn't how they walked in her with their broom. By the time she got through, they were already on the pitch, flying around in the dark. They must have casted the charm that enabled you to see in the dark. She did so and watched them practice. They were bad, not that she'd know that well. Everything was going smoothly for them until there was a sudden burst of light and a scream. Krista's pyrotechnics thingy must have kicked in and because her brooms was on fire and she was descending rapidly. Due to Rose's quick wit and wonderful spellcasting, Krista didn't get hurt.

"You okay?" Her teammates shouted simultaneously. Krista got up on steady legs and nodded.

"Can't say the same thing about my broom though," she said ruefully, picking up the charred wood.

"We were almost done anyway," Teddy said dismissively. Nobody even noticed Rose. Lily finally did.

"Rose! Did you follow us?" She asked, looking shocked.

"Rose Weasley was out during curfew!" Fred exclaimed. Rose blushed.

"Only to make sure you idiots didn't get caught," she defended.

"Yeah right," James teased.

They continued to tease her as they went to the Gryffindor Common Room. They all laughed and said goodnight to each other. Rose couldn't stop smiling as she went to bed. She was glad she followed them.

I hope everyone enjoyed it. Remember to leave a prompt.

StardustandSnitches and Heavenly Survivor are doing this challenge too so check them out! Love, EmilyHarmony


	6. Rooms, Binders, and Hangers

This is Heavenly Survivor's prompt: Have no fear of perfection, you'll never reach it. Read and review! Enjoy!

Molly Weasley was a perfectionist. You could tell by looking at her. The way her hair is pulled back in a bun, not a hair out of place, the easy her clothes don't have a speck of lint or a wrinkle, the way she eats, not a crumb on the table, clothes, or the dish. As a perfectionist, cleaning her room wasn't always the funnest thing. It required alot of work.

Audrey had been kindly asked not to touch her room when she was away. The dust had to be removed a certain the way, the blankets must be folded in thirds. The list was endless. The first thing Molly did was strip the bed. She removed the blankets, folding them nearly before placing the time them on a nearby chair. She took the sheets off starting at the top left corner, to the bottom left corner, to the top right corner, to the bottom right corner. She took them to the washing machine and put them in. When they were done, she let them sit for exactly two minutes and forty six seconds. Then, she took them out of the of the washer and put them in the dryer using exactly three and half fabric softener sheets. It drove her family crazy when she ripped them in half, but she didn't really mind. She waited exactly one minute and fourteen seconds and then took them out of the dryer. She put the sheet back on the bed, slipping it on the bottom right corner to the top right corner to the bottom left corner to the top left corner. Then, she put on the hilt her mother made for her and the knit throw her father knitted for her. She could still hear the clicking of his knitting needles, the curses in the air whenever he messed up, her mother scolding him for cursing, and laughing at him when he messed up. The blanket was uneven, short, and old but Molly adored it.

When she was done with that, she would take out all of her clothes from her trunk and iron them before hanging them up by color in her closet. From right to left it was lightest to darkest. The clothing had to be the same color as the hanger. When she finished that, she took out all of her statues and positioned them in the right place. The position varied. The statue adjacent to the other one, could never be in the same direction. They had to be exactly 2.5 inches apart. Lucy couldn't stand seeing them. So, she never visited Molly. Not that she minded. The thought of someone being in her room made her palms sweat. After, placing each one in the proper position, she would take out all of her homework and work on it in one session. All of her homework was stored in color-coded folders. Transfiguration was blue, Herbology was yellow Defense Against the Dark Arts was white Potions was a lime green, Astronomy was black, Charms was red , Muggle Studies was purple, Arithmancy was pink, and Care of Magical Creatures was grey. Once all that was done, it was usually time for dinner. Then she could rest. This is how supposed to be done sometimes things did not go as she planned.

It all started when Lucy's room was to be painted. She had to share Molly's room. Lucy was not very clean. Her room usually have clothes all over the floor. Her homework but sometimes lost because it was not organized. Lucy was basically the opposite of Molly. Molly was dreading sharing her room. Lucy got your room before she did. When she entered her bed has been stripped. Molly felt her Palms begin to sweat. She saw Lucy grab everything out of the wash and put it in the dryer. Molly went over to her her face Ashen. Lucy had failed put in three and a half fabric softener sheets. She also got her her wash out too soon. She began to shout at Lucy. After about 15 minutes of yelling Molly went to the living room to stew over what had just happened. She felt a little guilty since Lucy was only trying to help. She didn't realize how long she been there until the dryer buzzed. She heard Lucy bolt to the dryer and grab the items. Molly went to stop her, but Lucy had already put all the sheets and blankets on her bed. Molly irritably adjusted the items. Lucy looked at her guiltily before backing into her shelf, breaking some of Molly's statues. Lucy ran away before Molly can say anything. Molly sighed and went to hang up her clothing. Lucy had taken some of her hangers. Her yellow blouse did not have a yellow hanger. Molly did not know what to do. She folded her yellow blouse and went to get her homework. She dropped her blue folder in the fireplace. Molly cannot believe her luck today. It was Murphy's Law. Molly went to look for new blue folder and yellow hanger. She was glad her parents were not home or they would be mad at her for yelling at Lucy. But then again, they could have helped her... Molly managed to find a dingy yellow hanger. She look at it the same disdainfully before hanging up her blouse. She heard her parents into the house. She sighed as she looked at her messy room. Saw her mother at the doorway.

"Rough day, Molly?" She asked, picking up one of Lucy's t-shirts and folding it neatly.

"You could say that," Molly muttered.

"Well, I got one thing to say to you," Audrey said, placing the article of clothing on Lucy's messy bed. Molly raised her eyebrows.

"Have no fear of perfection, you'll never reach it." Audrey left the room, little did she know that she just changed Molly's life. Molly's room was never the same again.

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was lame. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! Love , EmilyHarmony


	7. The Joys of Muggle Studies

This is Stardustandsnitches's prompt: Valley, stars, dirt. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Down In The Valley.

Lucy dragged her books toward the Boathouse. She was meeting Molly, Rose, Lily, Roxanne, James, and Albus for a Muggle Studies study session. She dragged her bag in the dirt as made her way down the toward the Boathouse. Grumbling, she grabbed her bag and slung over her shoulder. She entered the Boathouse to be met with her sister's stern glare.

"You're late," she stated, putting her hand on her hips. Lucy wondered why Molly was more like a mother duck rather then a sister.

"Earlier then everyone else," she said, peeking out the entrance to see the James stumbling down the stairs and Albus following steadily. He fell the last few steps, quickly picking himself up.

"Sorry I'm late. Got caught up in the broom closet," James, huffed, looking flustered with lipstick smears all over his face. Albus did too, but obviously, the girl was a much neater snogger then the one that James had been... visiting. Albus rolled his eyes. Lily came a while later, her lip gloss was barely there, indicating that it was on someone else's face.

"Am I the only one who cares about being on time?" Molly asked, folding her arms as Roxanne made her way down, with a grin.

"You'll never believe who I bumped into in the broom closet!" She looked around at them triumphantly.

"Vincent Zabini!" All the girls gasped. Even Molly lost her stance. Albus smirked. Lily looked at Lucy with smug look.

"Did I ever told you about when Lucy and Vincent got their tongues stuck together?" Albus said, still smirking. Lucy blanched.

"Don't you dare!" Lucy snarled. Rose came down the stairs carefully.

Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in a really good book," she said, her eyes glazing over when she thought about it.

"No trouble. It looks you're about the only one that didn't snog in a broom closet. Now if you're done participating in this meaningless chatter, let's proceed," Molly said briskly.

"We're supposed to memorize the lyric for an American folk song, let's sing them," she said, giving them all a look that made James "forget" to mention that he didn't sing.

"Down the valley,

Valley so low,

Hang your head over,

Hear the wind blow.

Hear the wind blow, love

Hear the wind blow

Hang your head over

Hear the wind blow

If you don't love me,

Love whom you please

But throw your arms around me

Give my heart ease.

Give my heart ease, dear

Give my heart ease

Throw your arms round me

Give my heart ease

Down in the valley

Walking between

Telling our story

Here's what it sings

Here's what it sings, dear

Here's what it sings Telling our story

Here's what it sings

Roses of sunshine

Violets of dew

Angels in heaven

Know I love you

Know I love you dear

Know I love you

Angels in heaven

Know I love you

Build me a castle

Forty feet high

So I can see her

As she goes by

As she goes by dear

As she goes by

So I can see her

As she goes by

Bird in a cage, love

Bird in a cage

Dying for freedom

Ever a slave

Ever a slave, love

Ever a slave

Dying for freedom

Ever a slave

Sent me a letter

Sent it by mail

And back in it care of

The Birmingham jai

The Birmingham jail, love

The Birmingham jail

And back in it care of

The Birmingham jail

By the end, James had managed to fall asleep across the laps of Roxanne and Rose. Molly, Lucy and Rose knew the melody and the others managed to get it.

"Well, next thing we're supposed to do, is to look at Muggle stars in tabloids." Molly handed them each one of the vast collection of her mother's and then hit James upside the head with it. He woke quickly, glaring at Molly, who already immersed in her tabloid. Lucy flipped through it with a bored expression before throwing it back in her mother's big container.

"I'm off," she said, before dragging her dirty book bag, that was too heavy to carry. Luckily for her, Molly was too interested in the dirty gossip to notice. Everyone except Rose left while they still could before Molly could notice. She was not happy when she did. Molly knew where they lived. They wouldn't be surprised when she came knocking on their doors.

I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading! You know, Down in the Valley actually has a British descendant or so something like that. That's what the Internet said anyway and you never know what's actually true. Don't forget to leave prompts or check out Stardustandsnitches's and Heavenly Survivor's fanfictions! Love, EmilyHarmony.


End file.
